Who is she?
by Nilesra
Summary: A little girl around the age of six arrives at Slateport City from Sinnoh. Her parents was not there to pick her up yet, and Drew, who was in the same ship as her, looks after her. What is May going to do when Drew is with a child and thinks that Drew brought the child back from Sinnoh with him? Who are the parents of the little girl and are they even going to pick her up?


**Good evening everyone. This is my second fanfiction and first time writing a Pokemon fanfiction. This may not sound interesting as you think it is, but please enjoy reading it. Thank you. ^_^**

* * *

Slateport City

"I wonder when are mommy and daddy going pick me up." I mumbled to myself. I just got to Slateport City in Hoenn not long ago on a boat from Sinnoh. My great-grandmother ended up sending me to Hoenn for the summer and parents and older brother happens to be here for a vacation for a while already. She told me that mommy and daddy are going to pick me up right after I get off the boat at Slateport City.

"Hey, little girl are you lost or something?" a stranger with green hair who looks like in his late 20s or early 30s asked me. He is wearing a white t-shirt and long blue jeans.

"No, I'm waiting for my mommy, daddy, and big brother to pick me up," I answered trembling. When I was little I almost got kidnapped and ever since then I was scared to talk to strangers.

"Kid, are you all right?" the stranger asks once again.

Before I could even say something out of my mouth, Gible popped out of its pokeball. Gible is my first Pokemon that I received from my parents last year on my birthday. Then he starts biting on the green headed stranger as if he was a Caesar salad. The green headed stranger starts screaming like a girl and runs around me.

"Get this dragon off my head already," the stranger screamed. "My beautiful wonderful hair is ruined into a messy salad."

"Gible, you could stop now," I commanded and Gible stopped biting the stranger, but he jaws was still on the stranger's head. "You had your fun already and please get off of the stranger. He wasn't planning on to kidnap me; if he did I would have sent you out already and by know he really would have become a Caesar salad. Gible apologize."

_"Sorry," Gible said in its language._

"It is all right," the stranger said shaking it off and starts fixing his hair while looking in a mirror. "It was my bad. My name is Drew Hayden and what is yours?"

'Do guys even bring mirrors around?' I thought awkwardly. 'Should ask daddy or big brother, if they bring one around? And is he gay or a half boy and half girl?' Before I can even reply, a woman with brown hair and sapphire eyes runs over to him. He nearly falls onto the ground.

"Drewie, I missed you. How was your trip in Sinnoh?" the woman asked in a quick and hyper voice. Then she saw me standing next to Drew and in a minute her face is filled with anger. "How dare you? How could you cheat on me?"

"What are you talking about May?" Drew questions frightened.

"What is with this child over here?" May asked back and points at me. I guess she misunderstand me as Mr. Hayden's child by accident. "How could you cheat on me in Sinnoh? And you even brought the kid with you to Hoenn."

"May, this girl is not even my child," Drew said defensively and flips his salad hair. "I found her standing over here alone and thought that she was lost of something. Tell me, how am I able to reproduce a child that looks nothing like me. She has light steel blue hair and her eyes are heterochromia. The one on the left is pale turquoise and the one on the right is grey. We have nothing in similarity. Anyways why would I cheat on you win I have a beautiful wife back at home and a son that is a replica of me."

'Yup, this guy is definitely half boy and half girl. And his wife is definitely hard headed, denser than a ping pong ball, and jumps to conclusion to quickly,' I thought and sighed. I sweat dropped when I saw Gible biting onto May's hair.

"Oh…really and that is a… good point," May said dump folded and looks at me. Then she realizes that there is some extra weight on her head and when she looks in her husband's mirror, she starts shouting. "Why is there a Gible on my hair and it is nibbling onto it as if it is chocolate?"

"Gible, return," I said holding onto Gible's pokeball and a red light returns Gible back into its pokeball. "I am so sorry about that. My name is Tatiana and I happened to met Mr. Hayden here not long ago."

"What kind of name is Tatiana?" May questions laughing, "Your name sounds like the Titanic."

"May, it is not nice to laugh at people's names," Drew stated and this made May stop laughing. "I apologize for my wife's behavior. She acts like a child sometimes."

"No, I do not," May said furiously.

"I see that and I totally agree," I agreed and Drew gave me a soft high five.

"Are you lost or something?" May asked me while trying to calm her down from her inner anger.

"Nope, my mommy and daddy are suppose to pick me up at Slateport City but it seems that they have not arrived yet," I replied softly and with a smile on my face. "And I bet daddy took the wrong route."

* * *

A place near Slateport City

"Honey, I think we are lost?" the man on the driver's seat said slowly to his wife, who was sitting next to him on the passenger's seat. He has light steel blue hair and pale turquoise eyes.

"I told you to take the other route and you will not listen to me," the man's wife said in a low voice that makes her sound calm, while in the inside she wanted to explode. She has long blond hair and grey eyes. "Now, Tatiana, will think we totally forgot about her? I can imagine her crying at the port. Or maybe she will get kidnapped or something."

"Mom, Tatiana, is responsible and she knows that she is not supposed to talk to strangers or follow them," a nine year old boy with straight blond hair and pale turquoise eyes stated. "Plus, Gible can protect her if someone gets too close to her."

"Well, I am still worried deep inside," the mother once again said calmly.

"But you look too calm to be worried, sometimes I even cannot figure it out if you are worried or not," the nine year old boy said under his breath.

"Wales, I heard it," the mother said with a pinch of coldness.

* * *

Slateport City

"Titanic just drink it already," May insisted and gets annoyed. "I did not put poison in your drink so just drink it freely."

"But mommy and daddy said that I should not be drinking or eating things that a stranger gives to me," I said innocently. "And my name is Tatiana not Titanic."

"May calm down already," Drew said calming down May. "She is just a child."

"But Jayden is not even like this," May added. "He listens to whatever I tell him to do."

"That is because you spoiled him too much," Drew stated.

"No wonder," May slowly agrees to that she spoils her son too much. "Drink up, Titanic."

"Miss December, my name is not Titanic," I said getting upset since she crossed my borders.

"And my name is not December," May argued back. "Titanic just drink up already."

"Well, the pronunciation of my name is nowhere near Titanic," I stated with a frown on my face and crossed my arms along side with an icy cold glare. "I was named after Czar Nicholas's daughter Tatiana Nikolaevna Romanova, the last czar of Sinnoh's second oldest daughter."

"Okay now stop the fighting already," Drew interrupted. "May, you are acting like a child and what is worse of all you are arguing with a child. People in this café are staring at you. Do you want the reporters to publish a newspaper that say 'The Princess of Hoenn is arguing with a child in Slateport City' as the headline of tomorrow's newspaper? "

"No, but she started it," May said pointing at me and whined like a kid at the same time. I wonder if this woman even have some mental problems. I was also about to say something back, but end up saying nothing and took a sip of the cold tea that Mr. Hayden got for me. It actually tasted quite good and decided to finish drinking the whole cup.

Drew and May starts arguing and ten minutes have passed by and they are still arguing. I also finish drinking the cold tea by then. I wonder if they are always like this. My mother and father don't even fight or argue like they do. To tell the truth, Drew and May fight as if they are an old married couple.

"Tatiana," said a voice behind me. It belongs to mother and I turned around. I saw my mother standing behind me with a smile on her face.

"Mommy," I shouted and jumps onto her to give her a hug. "I thought that you forgot that I was coming today or daddy got lost again."

"You sure know your father well," mother said giggling while holding onto me.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing to the child?" May asked my mother with suspicion. I guess the reunion with my mother snap Drew and May out of their argument.

"This child that I am holding you mean?" mother said staring at me while holding. "She is my daughter after all, so I can hold her all I want."

"You are her mother?" May shouted with a hint of surprise and suspicion. "I do not see the resemblance at all. How can I trust you that she is your daughter?"

"May, a child does not have to look like their mother," Drew suggested and mumbles, "Are you blind or something? I am able to see the resembles between Tatiana and her mother."

"I still do not trust this woman," May said with more suspicion.

"Cynthia, you found her yet?" said a voice from behind and it was my father and brother.

"Daddy and big brother Wales," I said happily with a big smile.

"So how is my little girl?" Father asked me while my mother hands me over to him.

"Thank you so much for looking after her," mother said politely and makes a 90 degree bow. "My husband here drove to the west side of Slateport City and totally got lost."

"No, it was all right," Drew said making it was not a big deal and once again flicks his hair.

"Honey, it is better for us to get going or else I might get a ticket from Officer Jenny soon," father insisted quickly. "I will bring the kids back into the car first and I will wait for you there."

"Bye, bye," I said waving to Drew and May. "Hope to see the two of you in Hoenn some other time."

"Here a thank you gift," mother said handing Drew and May over three tickets. Drew takes it and before he could say anything, mother said, "I hope to see the two of you soon and once again thanks." Then she just walked away to the direction that she came from.

"Drew, what are the tickets for?" May questioned her husband with curiosity.

"I think we just met Cynthia and Steven Stones, and their kids," Drew replied slowly. "We are invited to the Sinnoh League this year and it is front row seats."

"Who are Cynthia and Steven Stones?" May asked dumb folded.

"Steven Stones is the former champion of Hoenn before Wallace, the current champion. Cynthia is the current champion of Sinnoh," Drew answered. "Seriously, May, how dense are you going to get?"

"Still do not get it," May said on second thought and that made Drew sweat drop. "And I still do not see resembles between Titanic and her mother."

* * *

In the car

"So, Cynthia, what did you give that boy with green hair?" father asked mother while driving the car.

"Front row tickets to the Sinnoh League for this year," mother answered. "It was gratitude of saying thank you for looking after Tatiana. Now enough with the babbling and get driving, Steven. I do not want you to make a wrong turn on the road again. If you do we will not be back by our hotel in Lilycove City by sunset."

"Fine, "father sighed and mumbles, "I think that we are lost already."

* * *

**Thank you, readers for reading this fanfiction. I hope that all of you guys enjoyed reading it. Once again, have a good evening and see you guys next time. Also, please, review.**


End file.
